Forever in a Day
by ShadowLee
Summary: The summer before the marauder's 7th year. All of the gang are happily coupled up except Sirius, who really does like somebody, and this someone likes him back. So the problem? Oh just a minor glitch..... she's a muggle.
1. Lareen's Emporium

CHAPTER 1  
  
"SIRIUS! REMUS! Over here guys!" James Potter swept the black hair from his face and waved Sirius and Remus over to him.  
  
The three of them pulled each other into hugs.  
  
"Omg! It has been forever since I saw you Prongs!" Sirius exclaimed. James laughed, "Oh yes, two weeks is such a long time!" Remus grinned boyishly, "Forever in two weeks."  
  
They stood there a moment in silence, just grinning at each other. Then they took off walking down the streets of Hogsmeade gushing to one another about their summer so far and what they planned to do once they got back to Hogwarts for their 7th year.  
  
The trio went in and out of various shops until they came across a small shop and stopped outside its premises.  
  
A rusty looking sign hung crooked above its slightly leaning doorway. The building looked as if it could have been there for years.  
  
"Wow, talk about an old store," James said, "Funny we never noticed it before now."  
  
Remus pointed to a small sticker in the window. "That's because it wasn't here before."  
  
They all followed his gaze and Sirius read the sticker out-loud, "Now open. Now hiring. Well," he said, "what are we waiting for? Lets check it out." So they all squeezed through the doorway and into the store.  
  
At first glance Sirius was sure they weren't in the right place. The walls were freshly painted a brilliant red and the floor kept changing from orange to yellow and back again as if it was on fire. Glass shelves hung suspended in the air and were lavished with an assortment of different trinkets, all glowing neon.  
  
"What is this place?" Remus asked, remembering that no one had even read the hanging sign outside.  
  
James opened his mouth but before he could answer a voice drifted from back behind one of the rows of shelves and a young girl wearing white robes emerged and spoke. "Lareen's emporium. It's a mixture of random objects that glow. Or are lightrem, which is by definition what these things are." She smiled and tossed Sirius a glowing something.  
  
He turned it over in his hands before figuring out that is was a shoe- except that the laces seemed to be made of strings of light. And the soles kept changing different shades of blue.  
  
"Um. wow, it's um, uh.." Sirius tried to find a word that could describe it, " Well it's er bright."  
  
The girl laughed and came forward to take the shoe back from the awed Sirius.  
  
"This is my aunties shop. Just opened a few days ago. Care for a lightrem tie?" She asked James and Remus, holding up to them what looked like a tie woven with Christmas lights.  
  
She laughed again and putting the ties back picked up a glowing bird.  
  
"What is your name?" Sirius blurted out eyeing her long wavy brown hair and crimson cheeks.  
  
She laughed again (James really wished she would stop doing that), "Aurora" she said, "Aurora Lightengale. I know I know, it's really cheesy but hey, I didn't pick it." She smiled at them. "And your names?"  
  
"Beautiful." Sirius blurted out. The three others stared at him with raised eyebrows.  
  
Aurora smiled, "My name is beautiful. or is that your name?" she teased.  
  
Sirius looked around as his face reddened, "Neither." He said quickly, "I- I was t-talking about um, the lighted stuff." He looked quickly at his friends for some help but they all just looked back, their eyes laughing.  
  
"Well?" Aurora inquired, "Do you have a name?"  
  
Sirius's face went from red to a deep scarlet. "Oh, oh my name." He took a breath but Remus jumped in front of him first and held out his hand.  
  
"Hi, I'm Remus Lupin. This is James Potter (he gestured to James) and this here.." Everyone started laughing when Remus pointed to Sirius, "Is Sirius Black."  
  
Sirius looked down and mumbled something inaudible under his breath.  
  
"Well," Aurora said happily, "It is a pleasure to meet all of you! I take it you all live around here?"  
  
James nodded, "Yeah, and we go to Hogwarts."  
  
At this Aurora let the bird she was holding go and clasped her hands to her face, "Oh really?" She gushed, "That splendid! I just moved here with my aunt and I don't know a single soul! Oh this is so great!"  
  
The three boys exchanged looks of confusion at the girl's sudden change. Aurora let out a happy sigh, "I'm going to be attending Hogwarts too!" 


	2. Alone, Despite the Company

CHAPTER TWO  
  
"Wow, that was interesting." Exclaimed Remus later that day as they thought back on meeting Aurora. They trio was sitting in the kitchen of the Lupin family, where they would be spending the rest of the summer holidays.  
  
"Yeah," chimed in James, "definitely an odd one that Aurora is too- and (he smiled at Sirius who had remained unusually quiet) I think she kind of fancied Padfoot here."  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes, "Did not. Laughing at me does not mean she likes me. If anything she was making fun of me."  
  
"Well we might not know that she likes Sirius, but I think we all know that Sirius had a thing for her!" Remus laughed as Sirius made to hit him.  
  
"Well there was something about her" Remus said more to himself than anyone.  
  
The three of them engaged in a play fight that left all of them sprawled on the ground and panting for breath.  
  
"You really outa apply for a job there," winked James, "The sticker said 'Now Hiring'".  
  
Sirius sat up, "Oh god no, I would make such a fool out of myself."  
  
"True true," said Remus rather moodily.  
  
"Oh come on," James replied, helping him to his feet, "You know you want to!"  
  
Sirius thought for a moment. Of course he wanted to. That girl was by far the most interesting one he ever met, not to mention weird. He didn't know why the heck he was drawn to her.. But it was something, some kinda vibe she gave off. "Well I dunno.. I'll have to think about it." he said.  
  
But in truth he didn't have to think about it. Sirius already made up his mind. He was going to apply- first chance he got to go down there alone.  
  
~*~  
  
The boys didn't wake up until long after sunrise. Remus's parents had already gone to work, leaving the guys alone in house.  
  
After breakfast Sirius found the opportunity he had been waiting for. Remus and James wanted to go down to the neighborhood field (the Lupins lived in a strictly wizard/witch community) and practice some quidditch.  
  
"Oh come on! You love flying!" Remus said to Sirius upon hearing that he "didn't feel too good" and didn't want to go with them.  
  
Sirius shook his head, "Not today, maybe later. I think I'll just go back to bed."  
  
But as soon as Remus and James were gone, Sirius did not go back to bed. He in change rummaged through everything he had to wear until he finally found some worn-in jeans and a somewhat fitted gray T-shirt. Over this he put on dark emerald green robes that just dragged the floor (however they never seemed to get dirty.hmmmm.) and ran a wet comb through his hair.  
  
Sirius wasn't normally a "pretty-boy" but for some reason he really wanted to look good for Aurora. even though she herself was beyond weird.  
  
He took one last look in the mirror and left.  
  
"Play it cool. Act like you just want to look around. Play it cool. Cool- that's it" Sirius kept talking to himself up until he was right outside the door of Lareen's Emporium. Taking a deep breath, Sirius stepped inside.  
  
He had to shield his eyes from the light at first because the room was so bright. He looked around for a minute but it didn't appear there was anyone there.  
  
Sirius thought about just turning around and leaving, but something else inside him told him to call for her.  
  
"Aurora?"  
  
He heard muffled sounds coming from a hallway branching off behind some shelves. So he walked towards it, holding his breath.  
  
"Aurora? Hello, is that you?"  
  
Sirius was almost to the spot where he heard the noise.  
  
"It's Sirius, are you back here." But his voice trailed away.  
  
Leaned up against the wall was Aurora and in front of her, one hand running through her hair and the other propped up against the wall was Remus Lupin.  
  
Sirius's first instinct was to scream at Remus and ask him what the hell he thought he was doing. But then his senses came back and he figured that he didn't even go out with Aurora so there was no reason that Remus was doing anything wrong by liking her.  
  
Then they started kissing.  
  
Sirius wanted to leave- to run away. But his feet wouldn't move.  
  
Remus looked up and finally saw Sirius standing there.  
  
His face fell and he hastily let go of Aurora. "Um Sirius. Hey. I thought you were back at my house."  
  
"Well I thought you were with James practicing quidditch." Sirius replied, trying to keep the bitterness out of his voice.  
  
Remus's face fell. "Listen Sirius, I just dropped by here for a sec, neither of us planned on this- or that you would show up."  
  
"Oh, well I'm sorry. I guess I'll just be leaving now."  
  
Remus turned to Aurora, "I need to go too. I'll talk to you later okay?"  
  
Aurora nodded, "Yeah, oh and Sirius. we can still be friends, right?"  
  
"Yeah sure." Sirius nodded weakly.  
  
Remus and Sirius left the shop and walked back towards Remus's house until Sirius finally spoke.  
  
"So do you guys go out now or something?"  
  
Remus sighed, "Yeah. I didn't know you actually liked her, I mean you kinda like everybody and well everybody kinda likes you. so I just thought."  
  
"Don't worry about it. I didn't really like her that much." Which was actually true, he really just wanted to talk to her.  
  
"Oh okay. I mean, you know you can basically get anyone."  
  
Sirius didn't say anything to that. He knew he could have whomever he damn well pleased. And he enjoyed being with most of the girls he was with.. But sometimes he wanted a little more substance. Not even all the girls at Hogwarts could keep him from feeling lonely. That was just the way it was.  
  
"Hey Remus," Sirius asked, "Remind me again why Peter didn't come spend the summer with us?"  
  
Remus swallowed, "He uh, went to Germany with his girlfriend."  
  
"Oh. His girlfriend eh?"  
  
"Yeah.. Casey Ponotale, that 5th year with the big nose."  
  
"Oh. And James is still with Lily I assume."  
  
"Yes." Remus replied uneasily.  
  
Sirius nodded. He didn't know why his friends being happy disturbed him so much. After all he was happy that Remus finally found someone. Yet he couldn't make the lump in his throat go away.  
  
Just then a group of witches walked by and started giggling uncontrollably when they saw Sirius.  
  
He just smiled at them. The one in the front was really pretty. long brown hair.bright blue eyes. just the way he liked them.  
  
But Sirius just kept walking, that isn't what I really want, he said to himself. Although at that time, he didn't even know what he really wanted. 


	3. Cold Medicine, Love and Lies

CHAPTER THREE  
  
"Goodnight!" James called from his bedroom  
  
"G'night!" Remus yelled back.  
  
Sirius didn't say anything. His friends waited.  
  
"See you in the morning Sirius." Remus called uneasily  
  
"Yeah, 'night Padfoot." James called hesitatingly.  
  
Sirius remained silent so his friends gave up, closed their doors and went to sleep. But Sirius remained awake in his room. He hadn't even bothered changing into his pajamas. I have to get out of here, he thought.  
  
Sirius started pacing the length of his room until he figured what he would do. He needed to just go out walking- someplace nobody would recognize him.  
  
Homgsmeade? No, too many people I know there.  
  
Diagon Alley? No, people know me there too..  
  
Finally after what seemed eternity, Sirius left his room and being sure to be quiet grabbed -not his robes- but a black leather jacket and headed out the door.  
  
~*~  
  
After a half hour or so of walking through total darkness Sirius started to see lights up ahead. A town, he thought, a muggle town.  
  
Sirius shoved his wand deeper into his coat pocket and proceeded to walk up the cold dark streets of this muggle town. It being night, most lights were off and no one was out.  
  
Sirius didn't care. He didn't want anyone to see him anyways; it wasn't as though they would know who he was.  
  
Then he passed by a little store with a sign in the window that said JIM'S DRUG STORE open 24/7. He could just make out several figures moving around inside. Suddenly forgetting his wanting to be alone, Sirius flung open the door and found himself in a small room packed with miscellaneous objects on warped shelves. The room was poorly lit and looked as though it hadn't seen a broom or duster in years.  
  
Standing by the checkout counter was a young girl, probably no older than Sirius. She had medium length brown hair that flipped out at the ends. Her eyes were a piercing green and she wore a knee-length jean skirt with a black shirt. She was scrounging in her purse and kept mumbling something to the clerk, a pimply, red-haired teen.  
  
"I know I have one more dollar, just hang on a sec." She said desperately as she emptied the contains of her purse onto the counter.  
  
Sirius began walking over to them, intrigued by the girl.  
  
"One moment please sir, I really have to buy this. Sorry it's taking so long, but I really have to buy this now sir." She kept rummaging for change even though it was obvious she didn't have any more.  
  
She sighed in frustration, "Do you think you can just write down my name and have me pay you back tomorrow? My name is Emma Carden; I swear I'll come sir. You see my little sister is sick and I really have to buy this cold medicine for her. Mum is out of town and I really have to get this. I swear I won't forget. I swear it."  
  
The clerk just shook his head in boredom, "Naw."  
  
"No? You won't let me? But my sister-"  
  
"Don't care about your sis, girl," He said  
  
Sirius walked closer still, observing the girl's reaction.  
  
"Excuse me?" She threw up her gloved hands in confusion, "That's it?"  
  
But the boy clerk didn't answer; he was looking at Sirius with mild interest. "You need something?"  
  
It took Sirius a moment to figure out the muggle boy was talking to him. "Oh, oh no I just. Never mind." He looked away.  
  
The boy shrugged and told the girl to leave. She walked out quite huffily and slammed the door behind her.  
  
Sirius couldn't help but to feel sorry for the muggle girl. Plus, she was very attractive. He reached into his pockets and pulled out some wizard money. Then muttering a spell under his breath changed it into muggle money.  
  
Sirius walked back up to the counter and handed the guy his fresh muggle money. "Cold medicine please."  
  
"Right." The boy took the money and gave Sirius a funny looking bottle of thick, red liquid. There was a picture of a cherry on it.  
  
Sirius quickly left with the bag in his hands and looked up and down the street, hoping to find the girl. He spotted her kicking a rock down the sidewalk.  
  
"Hey."  
  
She didn't turn around.  
  
"Emma Carden!"  
  
She spun around and looked up at him, let out a small shriek and stumbled backwards. Sirius caught her with his free hand and pulled her up close to him.  
  
"Hey," He said grinning at her.  
  
She twisted out of his grip and glared at him, "Who the hell are you and how do you know my name?"  
  
Sirius was a little taken aback by her response but kept grinning. "I'm Sirius, I saw you in the store."  
  
"Oh," she said relaxing a bit, "Sorry, it's just that it's late and you never know, who are you again?"  
  
"Sirius Black." He handed her the bag.  
  
"Cold medicine?" she said opening it, "You didn't have too. Why did you?"  
  
Sirius wasn't expecting her to ask so many questions, "I dunno, you looked like you could use a hand."  
  
She finally smiled at him, "Well thank you, really".  
  
Sirius grinned back. God she was pretty, he thought.  
  
"Do you live around here?" Emma asked.  
  
"No, I'm just, uh, visiting."  
  
Emma's face fell slightly, "So I probably won't see you again then, huh?"  
  
"No, no. I'll be here until the end of summer."  
  
"Oh, okay." At this point Emma began to blush, "It's just I mean, I was thinking I could take you out for coffee or something tomorrow. You know, to thank you."  
  
Sirius was getting slightly worried, sure this girl was cute and quirky and he would love to spend more time with her. Plus she didn't know everything about him. But she was still a muggle and therefore nothing could happen between them.  
  
"Yeah sure." Sirius gave in. Her eyes were just too green.  
  
Emma giggled to herself, "What am I thinking? Ha! Talking to strange men in the middle of the night, taking stuff from them, then meeting them later!" She smiled unsurely up at Sirius.  
  
"Oh come on now," Sirius walked closer still, putting his hand on her cheek, "Are you really scared of me? Am I really that much of a stranger?"  
  
Emma blinked her green eyes at him, "Should I be?"  
  
"You'll have to decide that for yourself," said Sirius, running his hand down her arm.  
  
Stop it, he told himself, just stop she isn't like the other girls you've been with so don't treat her like one  
  
But Sirius couldn't not be charming just as much as he couldn't not like Emma.  
  
"Tomorrow then.." Emma said, breaking away from Sirius, "There is a little café down the street, meet me there at 4?"  
  
"It's a date."  
  
Emma, still smiling, turned away and kept walking down the deserted sidewalk- the medicine clutched safely in her hands.  
  
Sirius stood there listening to her footsteps die away. Then turned and headed back to Remus's house. 


	4. They never work out!

CHAPTER FOUR  
  
Sirius woke up completely refreshed. He came down to breakfast singing some love song at the top of his lungs.  
  
.I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you.  
  
"What the hell are you so happy about?" James snapped, trying to eat his cereal.  
  
"Yeah," chimed in Remus, "You get laid last night or something?"  
  
Sirius dismissed this idea with a wave of his hand. "No my dear Remus, I am so above that!" He put his hand on his hip and made a face before running over to the table and grapping James's spoon out of his hands.  
  
Sirius put the spoon up to his mouth and began to sign in it again as though it were a microphone.  
  
I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and I question where to go  
And I don't know what I'm diving into  
Just hanging by a moment here with yoooooouuuuu!  
  
"Cut that out!" James snarled, trying to grab the spoon back.  
  
Sirius eventually handed it back and sat down next to Remus, still laughing.  
  
"I repeat my question.what the hell are you so happy about?"  
  
"Do I have to have a reason? Maybe I'm just happy to see you!" Sirius punched Remus playfully in the arm.  
  
"Happy to see me my butt. What's this really about?"  
  
"Yeah, you were looking daggers last night and now, what was that you were singing- falling even more in love with you?"  
  
Sirius snorted, 'Okay is it not obvious? I met someone."  
  
James raised his eyebrows, "You always 'meet someone', every night as a matter of fact, and then someone new the next night. And you're never anymore happy about one girl than the other."  
  
Sirius protested, "You make me out to be some kinda animal! I do treat girls with more respect than that! I don't just love 'em and leave 'em you know!"  
  
This time Remus raised his eyebrows, "Well that's all well except that you do! Name one steady girlfriend you ever had."  
  
"Well um.. Okay, well what about, no wait.."  
  
Remus and James exchanged knowing looks.  
  
"Hang on!" Sirius shouted in frustration, "It doesn't matter, she is only going to be a friend. Anyone that's all that she can be." He said the last part slightly bitterly, as though he didn't want it to be like that.  
  
"Uh huh. 'friend'. Yeah right, you mean friend. with benefits."  
  
"Shut up James."  
  
"Whatever. Just stating the obvious. You can't have a friend without either A. Kissing her, B. Kissing her, or C. Well lots not get into C.."  
  
Sirius stamped his foot, "Well I can't go snogging a muggle? Now can I?"  
  
Right after he said this Sirius clasped a hand over his mouth. He hadn't meant to tell them. It just kind of slipped out.  
  
"A muggle?" James and Remus said in unison.  
  
Sirius bowed his head.  
  
"Sirius. Come on now. Have you lost your mind?" Remus scolded, "You know those relationships never work! Anyways, you can have basically any witch you want! Why pick a muggle?"  
  
"Because I CAN." Sirius started yelling, "because I like her and she seemed to like me back, because she doesn't know who I am! Because I like to break the rules, because-"  
  
Remus cut him off.  
  
"Fine, neither one of us care as long as your good with it. But man, you're digging your own grave." 


	5. Emma's life

CHAPTER 5  
  
It was 4 o'clock. Sirius began pacing the coffee shop. Where was she? He couldn't stop his mind from racing. So many things were running through his mind, what if she doesn't show? Why am I even getting myself mixed up with a muggle?  
  
Ring. The door to the café opened and Emma walked in.  
  
She looks really good, Sirius thought to himself as he approached her.  
  
"Hello Emma." he grinned  
  
Emma giggled, "Hey."  
  
They stood there a moment staring into each other's eyes before finding a seat and ordering two cappuccinos and some éclairs.  
  
"So.. Where did you say you were from again?"  
  
Sirius nearly choked on his éclair.  
  
"Me? Oh, oh I'm not from around here."  
  
"Um okay, but where are you from?"  
  
Sirius thought a moment, "I'm from America."  
  
Emma raised her eyebrows as though she didn't completely trust him, "Yeah okay."  
  
Sirius kept thinking about how pretty she was, he couldn't help it.  
  
"So how old are you?" Sirius finally asked.  
  
"17, I'll be eighteen in August."  
  
Sirius nodded, "I'm 18, as of last March."  
  
Emma flashed a smile and playfully punched his arm, "Oooo an older man!" She made a face afterwards as though realizing that she probably looked like a complete fool, although Sirius didn't think so.  
  
"So tell me about yourself," Sirius asked.  
  
Emma screwed up her face, deep in thought, "Well, I've lived here my whole life, in that neighborhood I saw you in. wait- you never did tell me what you were doing out so late last night, hmm?" Sirius shifted uncomfortably in his seat, "I just needed a breath of fresh air, you know, to clear my head."  
  
"Oh how well I can relate."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Emma sighed, "Well things aren't going to good with my life right now. My family seems to be having a lot of trouble; my parents are always away and I'm left to care for my little sister, Caitlin."  
  
"How old is your sister?"  
  
"She's only 6. And she is constantly sick. Sometimes I think she almost doesn't try to get better, like it's her way of trying to get attention. I can't blame the poor child, she doesn't understand why mum and dad are always gone."  
  
"Oh" was all Sirius could manage to say.  
  
"So tell me about you, Sirius Black." She grinned.  
  
"Me?" Sirius thought, how could he say without actually saying?, "Well, I hate my family, the whole lot of them, and wouldn't care if the where to drop dead at me feet."  
  
Emma looked startled. "Excuse me?"  
  
"Okay, well maybe they don't have to die. But I sure wouldn't mind if I never had to see them again. My parents, well lets just say we don't agree on anything. And my little brother? Oh he's just a doll, a natural little chucky." He grinned maliciously, "I swear to you, all the do is disagree and think that they are so much better than anyone not born into a pure blood wiza-" Sirius stopped, completely forgetting not to tell her that part.  
  
"What?"  
  
Sirius cleared his throat, "Bad people. Very err, racist."  
  
"Oh!" Emma looked slightly upset, "That's horrible! So what do you do?"  
  
"Oh I manage. Mostly stay at friends houses, that's where I'm staying here."  
  
Emma was about to respond when the door of the Café swung open with such force it nearly flew off its hinges.  
  
Framing the doorway stood a tall muscular man of roughly 19 or 20. He had hair of about the same dark color of Sirius's. But the man's hair was short and buzzed as opposed to Sirius's hair that fell into his eyes every time he looked down. His eyes were a creepy looking cloudy gray and his lips were curled down into a frown.  
  
The man in the doorway heaved a sigh and looked darkly around the coffee shop. His buff figure was shaking as though he was angry. His eyes darted around and Sirius was reminded uncannily of a hawk or vulture or some other bird of prey.  
  
Sirius's attention was drawn off of the man when he felt Emma grab his hand and let out a small shriek.  
  
He glanced at her as she bowed her head and whimpered.  
  
The man thrashed through the store over to Emma. He swung a fist on their table, spilling Sirius's drink.  
  
"Where the hell were you last night?" He bellowed at Emma, ignoring Sirius.  
  
Emma shook violently, "I-I told you, m-my sister was sick."  
  
He sneered, "She's always sick. Why don't you just hire a babysitter?"  
  
Emma pushed back her chair and stood up. She looked the strange man in his face and said boldly (although Sirius could tell she was scared to death), "Well I had to take care of her! You know mum and dad were gone!"  
  
"AND THE BABYSITTER?"  
  
Emma didn't sit back down but instead kept glancing at Sirius, "You know perfectly well that we can't afford one!"  
  
Sirius just sat there confused.  
  
The man grabbed her arm and pulled her in one violent sweeping motion, towards him. "You will meet me tonight then, right?"  
  
Emma stammered a meek, "Yes," before he let her go. He had pulled her so close that when he let go, Emma fell backwards and Sirius had to catch her so she didn't fall into the table. It was only then that anyone seemed to take notice of Sirius.  
  
The man looked at Sirius with the strongest dislike. He turned to Emma and spat, "Who the hell is he?"  
  
Emma looked frightened, "J-just a friend.. I-I met him the o-other day."  
  
He glared at her, disbelieving. "So now you are flirting around with strangers? Why doesn't that surprise me?" Emma looked deeply embarrassed.  
  
The man stomped his foot and turned to Sirius, "So how much did you pay her?"  
  
Sirius was the one getting angry now. "Would you mind leaving? I really don't think you're wanted here." Sirius said this coldly, as though to end the conversation.  
  
But the man ignored him and turned back to Emma. "Slut." He called her, "Skanky whore."  
  
Sirius could feel his hand twitching for his wand as the man continued.  
  
"If I hear your out with other men again, I swear to god you'll regret it bitch."  
  
Sirius wasn't sure what to do. He wanted to hex the living shit out of him, but he knew he couldn't in such a muggle-infested area. He didn't even know who this guy was, what he was doing, or what his problem with Emma was.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity the hulk of a man left. He slammed the door on his way out, knocking several pictures off the wall.  
  
Slowly, Sirius turned to Emma.  
  
She was sitting there, looking at her hands, silent tears running down her face. He reached out and grabbed her hand, which she quickly pulled away.  
  
"I'm sorry," she mumbled talking more to the floor than him, "Todd normally isn't that bad. He just gets mad sometimes. ssIt's just I told him I'd meet him and I never did."  
  
"So he came in here and wrecked havoc all because your sister was sick?" Sirius shook his head, "Who does this Todd guy think he is anyways?"  
  
Emma stood up, her pretty little face all red, "Todd's my, my boyfriend." 


	6. The truth about Emma

Sirius just sat there gaping at her.  
  
"Y-your boyfriend?"  
  
Emma didn't say anything but just weakly nodded her head.  
  
"Oh," Sirius sounded more hurt than angry, "W-why?"  
  
Emma's head shot up, "What do you mean why?!" her eyes flashed dangerously, "because he just is! And I like him, okay?"  
  
Sirius looked back at her with mingled disgust and anguish.  
  
"You like him?" Sirius put on a mocking voice, "Oh and I can tell the feeling is sooo mutual!"  
  
"You don't know anything, okay?! So stop acting like you do!"  
  
Emma was on her feet now, her face all red.  
  
Sirius jumped up too.  
  
"Okay? Okay?! No that's not 'okay'! Did you not see how he treated you? What, do you like jerks treating you like dirt or something?!"  
  
"Listen. You don't understand! And don't call him a jerk!"  
  
"Why the hell are you sticking up for him?"  
  
Emma sat back down and put her head in her hands. She started crying and rocking back in forth. Sirius hadn't meant for her to get so emotional but he almost thought she deserved it.  
  
Sirius sighed and sat back down. He didn't get why she was crying, he hardly meant to be yelling at her. It was just that he was kinda hurt she had a boyfriend and angry at how he treated her.  
  
Emma finally looked up, tears shining in her green eyes. "Oh course I can't honestly tell you I like him!"  
  
Sirius was so confused.  
  
"I don't have a choice, okay?" (Sirius really wished she would stop saying 'oksy')  
  
"What do you mean you don't have a choice?"  
  
Emma sobbed even harder. "Todd's dad is my dad's boss and he told me if I ever broke up with him, he'd have his dad fire mine."  
  
Sirius was still confused, "Well why doesn't your dad just quite?"  
  
Emma shook her head violently, "He can't! Mum doesn't work and dad is our only source of money. We can't afford for him not to have a job. W-we d- don't really have m-much."  
  
The story was starting to dawn on Sirius. "Would this man really fire your dad because you broke up with his son?"  
  
Emma had stopped crying by now. "Yes. It was his dad that told me I couldn't break up with Todd."  
  
"That's sick."  
  
"I'm sorry. I should have told you. But I figured it wouldn't matter, there is nothing I can do."  
  
Sirius nodded weakly, why were muggle lives so confusing?  
  
"Do you hate me now?" she asked.  
  
"Of course not. You're right. I didn't know."  
  
"Well I guess I'll just go now, it was nice to meet you Sirius B-"  
  
"Black."  
  
"Oh okay, Sirius Black," she looked at him a moment before standing up, "Thank you for bearing with me so long. I wish that- well I guess it doesn't really matter."  
  
No, thought Sirius, it does matter. "Wait! Emma so that's that? You go and I never see you again? Couldn't we just be friends? Todd wouldn't have to know."  
  
Emma's face lightened up a good deal, but then it was quickly replaced by fear. "I don't know Sirius. I didn't think you'd ever want to see me again after all the trouble I've been."  
  
Sirius took her hand and smiled. "Of course I want to see you again."  
  
s 


	7. Picnics and Past Relations

CHAPTER SEVEN  
  
It was the next day and Sirius was singing again.  
  
"Shut up." argued James  
  
"Noooooo-o-o-ooo.!" sang Sirius.  
  
Remus rolled his eyes.  
  
The boys were all hanging around the Lupin's living room accompanied by Remus's new girlfriend, Aurora.  
  
"So what is this mystery woman like?" Aurora asked from Remus's lap, "Remee tells me none of your friends have met her."  
  
James started cracking up and Remus turned red when Aurora called him "Remee".  
  
Sirius on the other hand had stopped singing and was sitting on the arm of James's chair. "Well she's kinda, er, complicated."  
  
"Complicated? How so?"  
  
Sirius took a breath. He really didn't feel like telling his friends and Aurora about Todd and Emma being a muggle and all. "Just is."  
  
Remus raised his eyebrows, "Would it possibly have anything to do with the fact that she's a muggle?"  
  
Sirius cringed; he hated to think about that detail.  
  
"A muggle? Really." Aurora seemed mildly interested. "I once dated a muggle," then with a dreamy look in her eyes, "Great guy Benjamin Gobblestop was."  
  
Everyone but Aurora and Remus burst into laughter.  
  
"W-was that his real name?" James choked out, "Gobblestop?!"  
  
"Yes! And a name doesn't mean anything!" Aurora protested.  
  
"Just Benjamin is bad enough!"  
  
"Well we called him Ben, so it doesn't matter." she snapped. "And he was a very nice guy!" she added.  
  
"Hey now, lets not forget me!" Remus added, sounding slightly put off.  
  
"Well of course I didn't like him as much as I like you! Or else we would still be together."  
  
Remus smiled and pulled Aurora in closer, "You really mean that hun?"  
  
"Of course I do sweetie!"  
  
"I love you precious!"  
  
"I love you more!"  
  
"Do not!"  
  
"Of course I do!"  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes. "Why did you and Ben break up?" he cut in.  
  
"Oh," Aurora seemed slightly startled as though she didn't want to tell him. "Well you know.." Her voice trailed off.  
  
"Know what?"  
  
Aurora shifted uncomfortably, "Well just because it didn't work between us doesn't mean that it won't work between you and this muggle girl of yours."  
  
"So it was because he wasn't a witch or wizard?"  
  
Aurora seemed to be searching for the right words, "He-he found out what I was once, and it just didn't work."  
  
Sirius nodded, "Oh."  
  
"So who's up for a game of wizard chess?" James said, trying to change the subject.  
  
"We're in!" said Aurora and Remus in unison.  
  
Everyone looked at Sirius. "Naw, I have to go make a call."  
  
"A what??" James asked  
  
"I need to find a phone, a muggle object. I told Emma I'd call her."  
  
"Oh."  
  
~*~  
  
Sirius fumbled with the piece of paper with Emma's number on it. He read it over and over again before punching the numbers into the pay phone.  
  
It rang several times before someone picked it up.  
  
"Hullo?" The voice was a young girl's; Sirius guessed it was Emma's little sister.  
  
"Hi, uh, can I please speak to Emma?"  
  
"Yeah, hang on."  
  
Sirius could hear her shuffling around and calling Emma.  
  
"Hello?" It was Emma. Sirius felt his heart quicken.  
  
Why am I getting nervous over a girl? He though to himself, I never have before.  
  
"Hey Emma. It's Sirius."  
  
"Oh hey!" she sounded pleased to hear from him.  
  
"So how are you?"  
  
"Good, you?"  
  
"I'm good."  
  
There was an awkward silence in which Sirius nearly dropped the phone.  
  
"So err, did you want to do something tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah sure, like what?"  
  
Sirius tried to think, "I dunno we could just hang out or go out to eat."  
  
"Yeah. Actually you know what would be really fun?"  
  
"Uh, what?"  
  
Sirius could hear Emma laughing. "A picnic!"  
  
He gulped. "Uh, sure." "Well it's just an idea." She added hastily.  
  
"No no, it sounds good. Do you want me to meet you someplace?"  
  
"Yeah. What about by that lake in Little River Park? I could bring the sandwiches and drinks if you can get a blanket."  
  
"Okay. Well I'll bring some food too, I'd feel bad to make you bring it all."  
  
"Alright. So does noon sound fine?"  
  
"Sounds perfect." Sirius grinned  
  
"So I'll see you there!"  
  
"See you there. Bye Emma."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Sirius hung up and looked around deciding that he hated payphones. He left and headed back to Remus's house. He smiled as he thought about the look on his parents face if they knew that he was seeing a muggle.  
  
But was he really seeing her? He thought, She has a boyfriend. But she doesn't like him. Yet he's there. So what is there to do about him?  
  
Sirius tried to erase that thought and focus on what he was going to bring to the picnic. 


	8. An Odd Looking Stick

CHAPTER EIGHT  
  
"A picnic?"  
  
"Hahaha, no really? Are you serious?"  
  
"Yes I'm serious!" Sirius snapped, "Now help me finish this fruit salad!"  
  
James and Remus couldn't stop laughing. Sirius was desperately trying to make a fruit salad for his picnic with Emma in an hour.  
  
"Why don't you just chop the strawberries with your wand, idiot?" James questioned with amusement.  
  
Sirius put the knife down and looked at James, "I told you. Emma is a muggle. She is making her share of the food the muggle way. And I want to too. Besides, if it's all perfect then she might wonder if I really made it."  
  
Remus rolled his eyes, "Well she is really going to wonder now; wonder why the orange slices are butchered and the cantaloupe mangled."  
  
"The cantaloupes are not mangled you moron- OW!" Sirius pulled away from the counter holding his hand, which was bleeding freely.  
  
"Oh Sirius I told you to be careful with that knife!" Remus moaned as he pulled out his wand and mumbled a spell. Sirius' hand stopped bleeding.  
  
"Well sorry," Sirius said moodily, "I didn't mean to."  
  
"Well does anyone really mean to chop their hand up?" James responded mockingly.  
  
"You know what I meant."  
  
"Oh yes. That you are a stubborn git."  
  
Sirius gapped at James, "What?!"  
  
"You heard me! You are stubborn! Come on Sirius, you're a wizard. Wizards use their wands." He said the last part slowly for emphasis.  
  
Sirius just stood there. He knew James was right.  
  
"It's not a sin or anything you know."  
  
"Well," Sirius began, "I just wanted it to be fair."  
  
Remus rolled his eyes, "Since when did you even care about being fair? Or when did you even care about a girls feeling?"  
  
"I am always fair!" Sirius said defensively.  
  
"Riiiiight."  
  
"Whatever. I have to go soon anyways." Sirius took out his wand and said a spell as the fruits chopped themselves and fell with grace into the bowl.  
  
"Why do you have to go now?" Remus questioned, "I thought your picnic wasn't until 12 o'clock?"  
  
"Well yes," snapped Sirius, "But I have to walk there."  
  
With that he snatched his fruit bowl and putting a lid on it walked briskly out the door.  
  
Remus and James looked at each other a moment before saying in unison, "Why didn't he just apparate?" Then James spun towards the door.  
  
"He was still wearing robes, wasn't he?"  
  
"Crap. I think he was."  
  
James ran to the door and shouted out, "Sirius! Get back here a sec!"  
  
Sirius was only at the end of the driveway when he turned around. "What is it?"  
  
"Your robes. Don't you need to change into muggle clothes?"  
  
Sirius looked down at his black robes and quickly ran back to the house.  
  
~*~  
  
Emma sat on the ground looking at the grass. She wondered where Sirius was. Maybe he wouldn't show up, but that's stupid right? Emma glanced at her watch, only 20 minutes after noon- not that late? Not late enough to worry? The young girl shook her head and watched the sidewalk for signs of a person coming.  
  
Then she felt a hand grab her shoulder. Emma stifled a scream as she jumped up and spun around to face the person opposing her.  
  
She immediately relaxed as she recognized the dark hair and eyes of the young man standing before her.  
  
"Sorry." He murmured, "I didn't mean to startle you."  
  
"Oh. Oh no it's fine. I was just expecting you to come from the other way."  
  
Sirius and Emma sat down on the blanket Sirius brought and laid out their food.  
  
Sirius couldn't help but to feel slightly dumb having a picnic but he figured if Emma thought it was romantic, then who cares?  
  
"Do you want a sandwich?" Emma asked, her eyes sparkling emerald  
  
"Yeah, thanks."  
  
They ate in silence a few minutes before Emma started up a conversation on some local band that everyone was hyping about. Sirius of course, had never even heard of it.  
  
"And then there is a member named Dorian, he plays the bass. My sister is a friend with his cousin." she continued. "What type of music do you like?"  
  
Sirius thought for a second. "I guess I'm pretty open to whatever I'm in the mood for."  
  
"Yeah, I'm pretty much the same."  
  
"Yeah"  
  
There was more silence in which Sirius thought desperately for an interesting topic starter.  
  
"So do um, do you have any hobbies?" Sirius immediately regretted starting such a cliché and boring conversation. It was like they were interviewing each other. What is your favorite kind of music? What about hobbies? Any sports?  
  
But Emma didn't find anything wrong with the question. "Oh I write mostly. And play a little piano. How about you?"  
  
"Oh I like to play Quiddi-" He stopped.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Um nothing," Sirius lied, "I like soccer."  
  
Soccer? He thought to himself, what a completely boring game compared to Quidditch!  
  
"So." began Emma scooting closer to Sirius.  
  
Sirius looked at her. Her eyes were so big, green and bright. He could hardly look away from them, not like he wanted to.  
  
Emma moved in closer still. She knew she was probably taking things a little fast, but it had been forever since she felt this way about somebody. And there was always Todd. but Todd didn't rule her life. she couldn't let him.  
  
They were only mere inches apart now. She could see his gentle face and those dark orbs- pulling her in. She took in his casual clothes and the lake behind them before closing her eyes. But not without first noticing the odd-looking stick that stuck out of Sirius' coat pocket.  
  
For a brief moment their lips met, but then Emma pulled away.  
  
"What is that?" She asked quizzically.  
  
"What is what?" Sirius was confused as to why Emma pulled back.  
  
Emma pulled the stick-thing from his pocket, "This."  
  
Sirius' heart skipped a beat.  
  
Ohmygod he thought, my wand. 


End file.
